1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a user controlled system and method for obtaining high quality photography and video.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the earliest ability to create a photograph man has sought to record and reproduce images of virtually all aspects of life. Photographs continue to be a main part of everyday life, whether in print or as an embedded image that advertises, sells, documents or records events. Photography and video have progressed with technology to the point where an average person is able to take acceptable photos and videos that in earlier times would have necessitated a professional to achieve comparable results. However, even with current technological advancements, when a high quality picture is required of a person or product (e.g. for an advertisement or to commemorate a special event) the services and expertise of a professional photographer are still desired.
The reason for this is that a high quality photograph and/or video requires the optimization of a multitude of settings involving backgrounds, cameras, lenses, lighting, distances etc. In addition, one must obtain the cooperation of a model or subject, whether human, material or other form. For these reasons, an experienced, trained photographer with the ability to properly sequence these variables together is typically needed.
The problem lies in the cost of services, equipment and of the greatest consequence the time and labor required to set up and complete photographs and videos that are equivalent to those of a professional quality photographer. This inconvenience is not limited to the consumer but also to the professional photographer who must maintain a stockpile of equipment and adjuncts necessary to obtain quality images. Part and parcel to a successful process is the need for the professional photographer to orchestrate numerous lights, lens settings, and distance adjustments. Further considerations include set designs or other additions, props and enhancements that are highly labor intensive. This labor often includes constant lifting and bending, climbing of stairs or ladders, and resetting heavy equipment. Often this entails the need for an assistant or assistants who can move these necessary adjuncts at the direction of the professional is responsible for the final settings but cannot be in two places at once. Additionally, all parties involved including the subject (e.g. human or product) must during this significant manipulation of adjuncts constantly traverse a minefield of electrical cords, camera, sandbags, light standards, etc. Once the process has been completed and the media assets are captured, the process begins again in reverse as gear must be disassembled for storage or repositioned for the next rendering task.
Traditionally, the use of this equipment carries with it a large energy footprint that adds not only to the earth's carbon footprint but also to the overall cost of capturing the desired images. Conventional photography and video methods often rely heavily on bright, energy taxing lights as a measure of reducing shadows, highlighting the subject and to creating a separation point from the background. With the increased capture rate of digital cameras even the slightest flaws in lighting schedules (which are also referred to as “formulas”) become problematic, often encouraging the use of more lights versus less. Those familiar with achieving a professional looking photograph are aware that one single shot often requires a multitude of practice flashes and light adjustments, all of which must be constantly monitored and changed, often thus adding to net energy use.
Certain aspects of this problem have been addressed through traditional photography and video studios that maintain centralized lighting and shooting environments. However, most of these establishments require the presence of one or more skilled, trained professional photographers for the set up and completion of the photography and video process. Other studios make use of quality photo equipment used by quickly trained camera operators that may result in a high quality photograph but lack the consistency and style found in photographs made by a true professional. In all of these instances, costs associated with labor, equipment and the energy expelled remain a huge factor in the final cost to the end user, as well as the time involved for all parties. This time factor can additionally burden the subject of the image rendering, e.g. a human who must wait so long their makeup runs, or a shot involving ice cubes which melt during the time between set ups adding to the time and cost of production.